Lentamente
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: DekuKatsu. AU. Hay mapas en su espalda y mentiras en sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero. Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Tengo cierta fijación por las cicatrices y esas cosas... Mientras escribía la parte siete de Carne Cruda esto se me ocurrió, de ahí la similitud de los primeros párrafos._

 _ **DekuKatsu. Universo Alterno. Reencarnació** **n/Soul Mate. Older!Izuku.**_

* * *

 **Lentamente**

 **I**

—¿Todas esas... las recuerdas? —pregunta al fin. No es la primera vez que las ve, cómo no notar tan evidentes cicatrices.

—No, no recuerdo nada respecto a ellas —voltea y se asoma por encima del hombro con la intención de ver su propia espalda —, las historias que podrían contar si hablaran —sonríe y termina de quitarse la playera.

Sus mejillas enrojecen y desvía la mirada para evitar ver la ancha espalda del otro, aún no puede acostumbrarse a esto, lo que sea que es. Flexiona sus piernas y se abraza a ellas mientras observa de reojo al más alto desde su lugar encima de la cama. Su espalda está tapizada con estigmas de diferentes tamaños, desde pequeños círculos hasta una horrible herida que va desde su hombro hasta la espalda baja, parecen cicatrices que algún héroe de guerra tendría como vestigios de lo que fue su vida.

" _Las historias que podrían contar_ ", repite e hipnotizado por los mapas en su piel se mueve sobre la cama hasta el borde de la misma y estira el brazo para tentar las marcas, la piel herida y cicatrizada.

El mayor se voltea y al percatarse de que le dirige su mirada cetrina retrae el brazo y no sabe dónde meterse. Es inusual para él tener esa clase de gestos con alguien más y no consigue asimilar cómo él provoca esos sentimientos en su corazón.

—¿Sentiste algo? —se gira y ahora lo ve de frente, en su abdomen hay más cicatrices y en su pecho hay una que sobresale aún más porque está justo donde su corazón se ubica.

—...no —se ha hincado encima de la cama y se niega a mirar al otro por lo avergonzado que se siente. No está seguro de cómo debe responder a su cuestión, hay algo familiar en esas marcas y tocarlas evocan sentimientos y emociones extrañas que le parecen tan suyas.

—Oh... ¿es así? —el más alto disminuye la distancia entre ellos, alza su mano derecha, toma su rostro y le hace mirarle, no cree en sus palabras, lo lee en sus ojos verdes.

Cierra los ojos y espera el contacto mas nunca llega, o por lo menos no en ese momento. El mayor se toma su tiempo, percibe en su mejilla derecha la otra mano del más alto y advierte sus pulgares acariciar sus pómulos tan lentamente que no sólo le provocan escalofríos sino que le causan desespero y frunce el ceño molesto.

Levanta las manos y agarra las muñecas del otro con la intención de zafarse y terminar con ese tacto exasperante, sin embargo antes de que lo intente se da cuenta de que el otro está más cerca, y su respiración choca contra su nariz.

Abre los ojos con lentitud y su mirada cetrina le arroba. No puede con esto.

—Kacchan —susurra a milímetros de sus labios y apenas roza la piel mientras le empuja, haciéndole recostar encima de la cama.

Le fastidia su actitud, frunce más el ceño cuando el mayor le sonríe cándido y le pega con ligereza en la mejilla, no lo soporta.

—¿No puedes simplemente hacerlo y ya? —le reprime, no es la primera vez, es ridículo que tengan que pasar por el mismo ritual cada vez que lo hacen. No es tan frágil.

Izuku ríe —Lo siento, no puedo acostumbrarme aún.

 _Pues hazlo_ , masculla tan bajo que duda el otro le ha oído... o quizá lo ha hecho.

El de cabellos verdosos quita su mano de encima y vuelve a ponerse sobre él para besarle. Es un beso lento, se mueve con parsimonia sobre sus labios y apenas puede tolerarlo; siente su mano derecha subir por su cuello y le causa un ligero cosquilleo, con la punta de los dedos perfila su mandíbula desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la barbilla y agarra la misma con los dedos pulgar e índice y le obliga a abrir la boca para introducir su lengua con lentitud.

En el ósculo ambos se miran, sus ojos encarnados miran fijamente los del mayor y al sentir su lengua rozar su paladar gime bajo y cierra los ojos en reflejo. El beso húmedo le produce espasmos y le avergüenza ese hecho, Izuku le hace jadear con sólo un beso y lo odia por eso. Intenta quitar su frustración y se aferra al cuello del otro para alargar el contacto entre sus bocas.

Es ansioso y arruina el ritmo que el joven mantiene, no sabe moderarse porque él es así, impetuoso, torrencial, y termina forzando al más alto a seguir el movimiento de sus labios. Es una caricia vehemente y hambrienta, sus labios apenas se separan y la saliva de ambos empieza a escurrir por los bordes, la percibe lamiéndole la piel de su mejilla. Al separarse un hilo de saliva cuelga de los labios del cetrino, lo ve limpiarse con el dorso de su mano y vuelve a sentir sus labios, sólo que ahora contra la piel de su cuello.

Baja lentamente hasta donde sus clavículas se unen con el esternón y su cuerpo se estremece, es culpa de las sensaciones y esa molesta paciencia que el otro tiene.

Le ama con lentitud, tan gentil y atento que difícilmente lo aguanta. No sabe lidiar con él y esta inseguridad le está sofocando. Si fuera más feroz e impulsivo no tendría problemas, podría llevar el mismo ritmo que él y sin duda estaría más cómodo a su alrededor. Pero a Izuku le gusta tomarse su tiempo y no puede tener más deseos de molerle la cara a golpes.

Porque a pesar de que le asfixia en el fondo le agrada, después de todo.

Le ha tomado un año decidir explicarle toda esa situación extraordinaria sacada de una película romántica que los involucra, y le ha tomado casi dos años tocarle justo como lo hace en ese momento. Desde su perspectiva es mucho tiempo y más porque supuestamente se conocen de vidas pasadas.

Aún no comprende en su totalidad todo ese asunto. Entiende que el otro le ha buscado cada vida, cada vez que su alma reencarna y que no siempre ha conseguido encontrarle. Imagina cuánto tiempo ha estado buscándole en esa vida y se pregunta si la anterior también le hubo encontrado, o la anterior, o la anterior a esa, nunca le ha expresado esa inquietud a él porque en sus ojos ve una soledad que no le gusta y supone que eso es la respuesta que necesita.

Siente sus labios sobre su abdomen y aprovecha el instante para tocar su espalda una vez más, hay tanto en esas cicatrices que le gustaría descubrir.

—¿Te disgustan? —no se percata que el otro se ha detenido hasta que escucha su pregunta.

—No, ¿por qué lo harían? —son fascinantes aun cuando lucen un tanto horribles. —¿En serio no recuerdas cómo te las hiciste? —insiste.

—No, en serio.

—Mientes —dice enojado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

 _Puedo verlo_ , piensa mientras ve al otro fijamente. Sus orbes de color esmeralda se nublan con culpa y supone que están a mano. Son un par de mentirosos.

Despierta a mitad de la noche y percibe cierta presión alrededor de su cuerpo, baja la mirada y se da cuenta que el mayor ha dormido abrazado a él. Siempre lo hace. Cuando le pregunta sus razones sólo atina a decir que lo lamenta, su intención no era hacerle creer que le disgustaba ese gesto. Le agrada, de alguna manera, en especial porque así el más alto no puede ver su rostro al dormir.

Gira la cabeza y observa al otro atrás de él, plácidamente dormido. _Tiene pecas_ , jamás las hubo notado, o tal vez sí y probablemente sólo les ha restado importancia.

Baja la mirada a sus manos, cruzadas sobre su vientre y tienta las cicatrices en el dorso de éstas, masajea los nudillos y los tendones por encima de la epidermis, son ásperas.

—¿No puedes dormir? —escucha a su espalda y el aliento del cetrino le produce escalofríos.

No contesta, en lugar de eso se levanta hasta quedar sentado y gira su torso para ver al hombre recostado al lado suyo.

—¿Qué pasa? —es de noche y aún así sus ojos verdes resplandecen como esmeraldas.

—Nada.

Se rinde y vuelve a recostarse en la cama. Pronto advierte los brazos de Izuku sobre su cuerpo desnudo, abrazándole otra vez.

Sabe que le oculta algo y aunque intenta no prestarle atención, la incertidumbre le oprime el pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno esto es inesperado. Creí que dejaría esta historia como un one-shot sin embargo mi cabeza no dejó de maquinar ideas desde que lo publiqué y lo peor es que esas ideas me sedujeron hasta finalmente obligarme a escribir un segundo capítulo._

 _Ignoro qué tan larga pueda ser esta historia, así como la extensión de cada capítulo, procuraré no estresarme por cumplir un mínimo de palabras así que... Será lo que tenga que ser._

* * *

 **II**

Sorbe un poco de café mientras ve al muchacho arreglarse. Su figura es exactamente igual a la de antes y le es casi imposible no llorar, casi. Observa cómo abotona su camisa blanca y disfruta ver la forma en que su abdomen es cubierto por la prenda lentamente con cada botón abrochado, después coloca encima el saco de su uniforme y sin molestarse en cerrarlo se acerca a la barra para agarrar la taza de café que le ha dejado preparada.

Primero huele el aroma que emana de la caliente bebida antes de acercar el borde de la taza a su boca y tomar el líquido; la manera en que se mueve la manzana de Adán en su cuello le encanta.

Bebe el café en un instante y al tragar hace una mueca de desagrado —Está muy dulce —se queja y saca la lengua como un gesto para expresar que no le ha gustado.

—No sabes disfrutar un café —le sonríe desde su lugar en la mesa, mantiene los codos sobre el mueble y entre sus manos sostiene su propia taza con café dulce.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa que se me haga tarde? —le reclama, aunque ambos saben que no es en serio. Sus ojos encarnados jamás mienten. Katsuki deposita la taza vacía en una de las tarjas junto a otros trastos usados y sucios —Deberías lavar más seguido los trastes.

Su comentario le hace reír —Los lavaré antes de irme —dice antes de dar otro trago a su café azucarado.

El menor se mofa de él y se aleja, sale de la cocina al pasillo que conecta a la entrada y antes de irse se voltea —Ya me voy —se despide y sin esperar respuesta se va.

Su mirada esmeralda se queda fija en el sitio desde donde el rubio se hubo despedido; sonríe melancólico, es una rutina que nunca le cansa, lástima que no sea tan frecuente como le gustaría. _Confórmate con tres días a la semana o mi madre empezará a sospechar_ , tres días son pocos, muy pocos, para él pero si ha esperado años ¿qué tanto son unos cuantos días? Continúa bebiendo el café en su taza, es demasiado dulce y está frío, sin embargo a pesar del extraño gusto que deja en su lengua se lo toma, mira el reloj que tiene colgado en la pared arriba del vano de la puerta y repite: _¿qué tanto es?_ , se ríe y se levanta para ponerse a lavar los trastes.

El departamento está en silencio, todo lo que escucha es el golpeteo de los trastes al lavarlos y el tic tac del reloj, le produce una calma que le inquieta y por un momento regresa a esos días en que sufría por la soledad, la ausencia del ser amado y las cicatrices le duelen. Suelta abruptamente el plato que trae entre sus manos y el agua jabonosa con cloro en la tarja le salpica; se encorva y estruja su camisa a la altura del corazón al tiempo en que respirar se le dificulta.

Puede soportarlo, trata de convencerse a sí mismo, lo ha soportado antes.

De repente el sonido de una alarma le sobresalta y con el dolor en el pecho mira por encima de su hombro para ver la pantalla de su teléfono celular encendida, debe irse si no quiere llegar tarde al trabajo.

Se apresura en terminar su labor aún cuando carga con las punzadas en el cuerpo. Regresa a su habitación y se quita la camisa que ha manchado con cloro y se pone otra del mismo estilo y color. Sale y avanza por el angosto pasillo hacia la sala para coger su maletín antes de salir pero se detiene a media caminata. Voltea a su derecha y ve la puerta de otra de las habitaciones del departamento, clava sus pupilas cetrinas en la placa de madera y por unos segundos baja la vista hacia el pomo.

Afligido alza la mano derecha y la acerca con parsimonia, casi con miedo, hacia el picaporte sólo para retractarse en el instante en que las yemas de sus dedos palpan el frío metal del pomo.

—Estoy siendo paranoico —se burla de sí mismo.

Y con eso vuelve a su camino para ir a la oficina.

-.-.-

Tiene su mirada escarlata fija en la ventana a su izquierda, no se toma la molestia de prestar atención a la clase pues se encuentra absorto en sus pensamientos. Sigue siendo difícil creer en todo lo que está pasando... aun cuando han pasado dos años juntos.

Recuerda su repentino encuentro hace dos años.

 _La ceremonia de graduación de la secundaria ha terminado y con diploma en mano abandona las instalaciones de la escuela con rumbo a su casa. El gakuran le molesta, es tan caluroso y con el sol de verano apenas lo puede tolerar. Desabotona la casaca de su uniforme y mientras sigue el flujo de personas a través de las calles observa el estuche donde está su reconocimiento y se sumerge en sus pensamientos._

 _Escucha la ajetreada vida a su alrededor, el bullicio de la gente, los motores de automóviles, campanillas de bicicletas, lo escucha todo y al mismo tiempo no y está tan distraído, tan concentrado que ya no es consciente del camino que ha tomado. No está ni cerca de ir a casa pero en ese momento no le importa, no le preocupa porque algo más le mantiene inquieto._

 _Sus padres no asistieron a la ceremonia, sin embargo no es eso lo que ocupa su mente, comprende sus motivos y sinceramente le parece mejor así, no entiende el porqué deben hacer tanto alboroto por la graduación. En sus pensamientos aparece alguien más, una persona que jamás había visto y que no había notado hasta que tuvo que subir a recoger sus papeles. Le miraba tan fijamente que parecía estar viendo en lo más profundo de su persona, le miraba como si le conociera de antes._

 _Por ello ha salido de la escuela tan pronto la ceremonia ha terminado, porque le aterra el presentimiento, la sensación que se ha alojado en el fondo de su corazón de creer que, en efecto, le conoce._

 _De repente siente un jalón en su muñeca izquierda y es llevado hacia atrás al tiempo en que ve el costado de un autobús pasar enfrente de él. Cae de espaldas encima de algo, mira alrededor para ver quién le ha jalado y la gente le regresa una mirada desconcertada, no parece que haya sido alguno de ellos._

 _—¿Estás bien? —escucha atrás de él._

—...gou...

 _Gira la cabeza y por encima del hombro ve a un joven._

—...kugou...

 _Ve un par de ojos verdes que le observan._

—¡Ey, Bakugou!

El llamado de su compañero le saca de sus pensamientos y desorientado le dirige la mirada al chico que le ve desde su lado derecho.

—La clase ya terminó, vámonos —le dice mientras apunta hacia la puerta del salón con su característica sonrisa de puntiagudos dientes.

Conoce a Eijirou Kirishima desde el primer día de clases en la preparatoria y en dos años se ha transformado en lo más parecido a un amigo cercano, quizás incluso sea la única persona a la que puede llamar así; actualmente se ha convertido en su cómplice para encubrirlo cada vez que sale de casa con la intención de pasar la noche con Izuku.

—¿Quieres ir al Arcade? —pregunta y busca algo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón —, aún me queda dinero de la semana pasada —juega con algunas monedas en su mano y voltea a verle con una gran sonrisa.

El chico tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de conveniencia que está cerca de su casa, aunque realmente no necesita el dinero. En ocasiones le ha cuestionado el por qué de que esté trabajando ahí y las mejillas de Kirishima se ponen tan rojas como su cabello antes de decirle: _porque no me gusta estar sin hacer nada en casa_. No cree que sea mentira, pero presiente que es sólo parte de la verdad.

Tampoco es que le importe así que se limita a creerle cada vez.

—¿Crees en la reencarnación? —suelta de repente.

La sonrisa en los labios del pelirrojo se desvanece por un momento y le mira escéptico, como si no creyera lo que ha oído precisamente porque él lo ha dicho.

Ve el gesto que le dedica —Argh, olvídalo —sacude la mano derecha haciendo énfasis en su petición.

—¡No, perdona! —mueve sus manos enfrente de él —, es sólo que... es extraño que preguntes algo así.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras, ¿ya? —comienza a enfadarse.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —de repente se detiene y lo imita. Kirishima le mira con interés y comprende que no le va a dejar en paz.

 _Joder_ , maldice para sí mismo y quiere regresar el tiempo un poco... o golpearlo en la cara. Sí, la segunda opción debe funcionar.

Frunce el ceño y no está seguro de cuánto debe decirle al otro. El de cabello bermejo sabe que está sosteniendo una relación con un joven mayor que él —aparentemente es cinco años mayor— y aunque le ha dicho que Izuku insiste en que le conoce de antes no le ha confesado que esa relación trasciende el tiempo y la vida misma.

—¿Esto es por ese tal Midoriya? —a veces Kirishima es demasiado perspicaz. Le desvía la mirada —, ¿crees que se conocen de otra vida o algo así?

Suena muy estúpido, ¿no?, él sigue creyendo que es un delirio, no, más bien trata de convencerse de que lo es.

—No lo sé —se encoge de hombros —, jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de que existiera la reencarnación —toma su propia barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar en un gesto pensativo y de repente le sonríe —pero suena estupendo.

Suspira ante la respuesta que su compañero le da, supone que es la clase de respuesta que esperaba por parte de él. Por un breve instante piensa que le gustaría ser un poco más como Kirishima y dejar de cuestionar los porqués y cómos y aceptar las cosas simplemente para estar en paz consigo mismo. Sacude la cabeza ligeramente, ¿cómo aceptas que alguien te ha buscado a través de muchos años para encontrar tu alma reencarnada?, repite que es una tontería sacada de una película romántica.

Al llegar a casa se quita los zapatos en la entrada y se dirige a las escaleras para ir a su habitación, no se molesta en anunciar su llegada y aunque su madre le recibe con un «¿cómo te fue?» la ignora por completo.

Cierra la puerta de su recámara y se recarga en ella para deslizarse hasta quedar sentado. Saca del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono móvil y se desplaza por las pantallas e iconos del aparato hasta llegar a la mensajería. Hay varios hilos de conversación en la pantalla y selecciona el que tiene con Izuku para empezar a redactar un mensaje corto: _estoy en casa_.

Quince segundos después recibe una respuesta: _enterado, gracias_.

Entorna los ojos mientras lee el nombre en la pantalla y un poco enojado bloquea de nuevo el aparato y lo hace a un lado. El joven le ha pedido que le mande un mensaje cada vez que sale o llega a alguna parte, al principio no lo hacía pero cuando se lo volvió a pedir con ojos llorosos y la desesperación plasmada en su cara no pudo ignorar su petición. Entiende su comportamiento pero siente como si le sofocara cada vez más, porque entonces él mismo se pone ansioso al pensar que el otro sabe más de lo que dice.

Le ha buscado durante años y vidas así que intenta comprender tanto como puede su necesidad de saber que está bien, y lo hace, hasta cierto punto, pues al fin y al cabo él mismo tiene esa inquietud en el fondo de su corazón, como si de un momento a otro fueran a desvanecerse, como si la vida no les fuera suficiente.

—¡Qué estupidez! —exclama y se levanta del piso para echarse en la cama.

Pensativo mira la palma de su mano con la que ha tentado las cicatrices en el cuerpo del joven de cabello verdoso, esos estigmas le son tan familiares en un sentido que no consigue descubrir y cree que ha enloquecido. Jamás hubo tenido esos sentimientos de añoranza, ansiedad y desespero así que no sabe cómo lidiar con ellos.

No sabe cómo Izuku ha cargado con ellos todos estos años.

 _Mira con atención los ojos del joven y no responde a la cuestión formulada por el mismo, se queda quieto, le observa y no se levanta sino hasta que algunas de las personas que los rodean se van y cruzan la calle en el momento en que el semáforo cambia de color._

 _El otro le imita y le sonríe ligeramente —¿Estás—?_

 _—¿Me estás siguiendo? —frunce el ceño, desconfía totalmente del más alto._

 _—¿Eh? —se muestra sorprendido por la pregunta y parpadea un par de veces antes de volver a hablar —, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?_

 _No le gusta, hay algo en él que le pone intranquilo —¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —cruza los brazos y clava su mirada escarlata en la cetrina del otro._

 _Sonríe con cierta languidez —¿Puedo invitarte a tomar un café?_

 _Entorna los ojos y acepta la invitación sin estar aún convencido. De cualquier manera si pretende hacer algo no lo hará con tanta facilidad y menos en un lugar público como una cafetería. El mayor avanza y lo sigue hacia un establecimiento no muy lejos de ahí._

 _El lugar es pequeño y extrañamente acogedor; hay música de fondo que supone es jazz, por la mezcla de trombón, saxofón y contrabajo, entre otros instrumentos que no se toma la molestia de recordar; el ambiente está impregnado con un sutil aroma a café y vainilla que le abre el apetito y le hace imposible no pedir un pastelillo junto a la taza de café que el joven le ha invitado._

 _—Felicidades —dice el más alto una vez el mesero deja en la mesa sus pedidos, no puede evitar mirarlo con desconfianza —, te graduaste de la secundaria —apunta el estuche sobre la mesa, donde su diploma se encuentra._

 _—No es nada especial —se encoge de hombros, ve en el rostro del mayor que está en desacuerdo con su comentario y antes de que pueda decirle algo le insiste: —¿Y bien?_

 _—¿No vas a probar primero el postre?, luce muy bien —es obvio que intenta dejar de lado el tema._

 _—Habla —ordena arisco, no está de humor para juegos._

 _El joven suspira con resignación —Siempre has sido así, Kacchan..._

—¡La cena está lista! —abre los ojos abruptamente, el grito de su madre le ha despertado.

Se mueve sobre la cama y se queda sentado mientras se despereza. _¿Qué hora es?_ , se pregunta y busca su teléfono celular para revisar el reloj. Enciende la lámpara en el buró al lado de la cama y alcanza a visualizar el aparato en el piso, cerca de la puerta. Se ve cansado, apaga la lámpara y recoge su celular antes de bajar a cenar.

De regreso en su habitación se dispone a terminar los deberes escolares no sin antes haberse duchado. Le echa un vistazo a la hora, casi es medianoche, si tan sólo no se hubiera quedado dormido no tendría que lidiar con las tareas a estas horas.

Media hora más tarde se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en el joven de pecas, de nuevo. Piensa en ese momento en el que habían compartido un café y en la primera mentira que le hubo dicho, pudo verlo claramente en sus ojos cetrinos; sin embargo poco le importó que estuviera mintiendo y desde entonces ha aceptado sus mentiras por razones que antes no comprendía y que aún no termina de entender.


End file.
